7doors7worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurora
Aurora Trinity Sinclair is a 17 year old pure-blood vampire princess with a tragic past. She is a member of the PurpleRose team. Appearance Aurora has pale ivory skin and long golden hair which becomes red/ fuchsia pink at its ends where it has been cut. She has dark red eyes, and around her left ankle is a silver anklet which she always wears. She is quite small in height, at 5ft 3 and is slim, but curvy. Aurora wears a necklace with her family emblem on it, and it is her most precious item. Personality At first she will be shy to people who she doesn't know, but after a while her confidence will show. She is a friendly person who has a mischievous side, but she can be very caring and kind when she wants to be. When she gets bloodthirsty however, her personality changes, and she becomes scary.When she starts drinking, she can't stop, and won't stop until she is satisfied or somebody stops her. When thirsty, she can move in as fast as light, and becomes really strong, so you wouldn't want to get on her bad side, especially when she is thirsty. She likes to play pranks on her friends, drink blood and flirt with boys. However, she gets upset be people who think all vampires are evil. She also dislikes sleeping and the color brown. Backstory Aurora was born into vampire aristocracy.The Sinclair clan was very close to the vampire royal family, and Aurora was best friends with the prince, who was the same age as her.They often used to play together as small children.The necklace aurora wears has her family emblem on it. Aurora lived with her parents Jasper and Iris, two older brothers Jem and Logan and older sister Scarlett. When Aurora turned 8, Vampire hunters came to the mansion in the dead of night . Her mother, Iris was brutally murdered by the two vampire hunters while her and her siblings were sleeping. Scarlett, the second oldest about 12 at the time, was the first to awaken to all the noise out of her siblings and, and ran to their parent's bedroom. She looked inside and saw her poor mother iris slaughtered, and covered in crimson blood, laying on the bed, and her father Jasper trying to fight off the two vampire hunters that had broken into their home. Through the crack in the door, her father saw her and mouthed 'get your siblings out of here' so Scarlett, using her vampire speed, moved at the speed of light to her brother's room and woke them both up. "We need to leave," Scarlett whispered with tears in her eyes. Logan, The oldest brother, 14 at the time, could sense something was wrong from the smell of blood floating around in the air. He used his vampire speed to get to Aurora's room, and carried her back to his room bridal style, letting her sleep. Scarlett took a hold of Jem's hand and the four of them ran down the long spiral staircase, and out of the back door. Jem, 10 at the time, started to sob " Why are we leaving mommy and daddy behind?" he asked innocently. Scarlett and Logan tried to comfort him, but they figured, they had to tell him something to keep him quiet, otherwise they would wake Aurora up. " Some bad guys came to the house, and mommy and daddy wanted us to leave so that we would be safe." Scarlett sobbed. Tears started to roll down the faces of the children, running deeper and deeper into the woods that surrounded the mansion. After several hours of running, They came to the vampire palace gardens. They were very close with the royal family, and so the ran up the gate. Logan put Aurora into Jem's arms and told him to be a 'big boy' and to smile when his sister woke up. He walked over to the scanner and held up the necklace with his family emblem on it. After a few seconds it bleeped, and the gates opened. Logan took Aurora and the four of them ran to the castle. They banged on the enourmous door, and it was opened by one of the servants. " Ah, what are the Sinclair Children doing here at this time of night?" questioned the Servant. Logan whispered everything to the lady, hoping that Jem wouldn't hear. The woman servant took a look at the three's tear stained faces and let them into the warmth and comfort of the palace. The children were brought to the living quarters and were told to sit, and wait for the King and Queen to arrive. Aurora woke up to see that she was in the palace,her older siblings were all crying and Scarlett and Logan talking to the king and queen. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but she looked to her left and saw that Jem had been sat there, watching her sleep, while tears poured out of his big amber eyes. Aurora sat up and Jem, when he noticed she was awake, immediately smiled, and hugged her. Aurora was shocked. Jem never usually hugged her. "What's wrong Jem?" Aurora asked, she wasn't shocked by her parent's not being there because the royal family looked after them all the time, while their parents were out, and sometimes they would sleep at the palace. " Did mommy and daddy go out again?" Aurora asked. Jem, even though he didn't know the whole truth, knew that telling his sister that they had to run away would upset her, just nodded. The prince, who had the gift of hearing could hear everything that was being said from his room. The prince was just one year older than Aurora, and was very inquisitive but very caring. He ran down the stairs, and rushed to the living quarters to find his friends the Sinclairs. He knew that they were all lying to Aurora, and he thought that was wrong, but he also kept quiet, because he knew that she'd cry, and he hated seeing her cry. "Casper, why are you up at this time of night?" his mother the queen called. " I wanted to see Aurora " Casper smiled, after all, Aurora was his best friend. Aurora ran over to her best friend and envolped him in a hug. They, along with Jem were told to go upstairs and play, so they did, while Logan and Scarlett were comforted, and talked to. It was decided that the Sinclair children should be brought up with the royal family. They were treated the same as casper, and were loved as if they were the king and queen's children themselves. Aurora found out when she was 12 about her parent's deaths, and didn't talk to anyone for a week. Aurora and her siblings were officially adopted into the family when she was 13, and her status, as daughter of the king and queen was princess. She was formally introduced to the public at 13 as Princess Aurora Trinity Sinclair. The King and Queen didn't change their last names out of respect for their birth parents, but protected them like parents. After Aurora found out about the death of her parent's she found it hard to sleep, and disliked sleeping because it was when she slept, everything seemed to go wrong. Category:OC Category:PurpleRose Category:Book Character Category:Vampire Category:LolliMoo112 Category:Female Category:Princess Category:Royal Category:7D7W Category:Madhatter015